poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
From A to Z!/Transcript
This is the transcript of From A to Z in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins with the cave glowing green as we see it rumbles it is reveal to be the Legendary Green Serpent Pokemon named Zygarde pops out of the water and comes face to face with the evil team called Team Flare along with Team Robot's enemies who are working with them) Francisco: '''There it is! '''Mable: Good recorded it. Time to catch it. Let's go! Major Nixel: Nixels, get that Legendary Pokemon! (Team Flare's, Mr. Ross' men's and Dr. Drakken's henchmen's Pokemon and the Nixels attack Zygarde and hits it) Major Nixel: Yes! Perfect! The Chameleon: What?! (The dust clears away it is reveal that Zygarde is still standing and begins to glow along with the ground) Sheldon J. Plankton: Oh, boy! Dr. Blowhole: It's gonna activate it's signature move! Primus Onslaught: That's Land's Wrath attack! Everyone get out of here! (Zygarde performs Land's Wrath blowing the Villains away and makes a big smoke and dust) Verminious Snaptrap: Where is it? Find it before...! (As the dust clears away it is reveal Zygarde escaped) Major Nixel: Blasted, it got away! (Back to Team Flare's HQ) Xehanort: Yes, report please. Mable: We must sadly apologize, we've lost it. Major Nixel: We we're so close to capture it, your highness. King Nixel: '''Enough, Very well Major. '''Lysandre: So it turns out, "Z" is as powerful as we expected. Xehanort: Yes, it is powerful. Dr. Drakken: This will be perfect to use it to destroy Kim Possible and her friends. Prince Hans: We want you to find it and bring it here. Chameleon: As you wish, Prince Hans! (Just then Mr. Ross appears out of the portal) Mr. Ross: '''Hey guys, What's the catch up? '''Francisco: Ross, we have failed you and Lysandre to capture Z. Lysandre: Continue the mission. For the world our Team Flare is aiming to achieve. Mr. Ross: But soon that Legendary Order Pokemon will be ours to rule the world. (Mr. Ross laughs evilly and then coughs) Shego: Watch with your coughing on someone! Mr. Ross: Sorry. (Team Robot In Pokemon XY&Z Opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): '''From A to Z! (The episode begins with Pikachu and Dedenne jumps playing the leafs) Bonnie: Look out, here I come! '''Narrator: With only one more gym badge to win before entering the Kalos League. Ash continues on his journey with his friends, to Snowbelle City. (Then we see a strange looking Pokemon bounces and spots Bonnie's bag) Clemont: Let's go, Bonnie. Ash Ketchum: We're really close to the Pokemon Center. Bonnie: Kay. Rigby: All right, let's roll. Flain: '''Come on dudes, We can get to the Snowbelle city, If we watch Ash wins! (As Bonnie runs to get her bag, Dedenne opens the bag and they see something inside) '''Serena: Hey, Bonnie, what is it? Bonnie: There's something inside. Mordecai: Wait, what? Sora Takenouchi: What's inside the you're bag? (They see something green and a red mark on it's chest as the unknown Pokemon looks at the heroes, as Bonnie smiles, the little green Pokemon got scared) Bonnie: Wow, it moved! Guilmon: What is that thing? Dribbal: '''That's an odd looking Slime Pokemon. (The little green Pokemon try to escape) '''Bonnie: Wait! (Bonnie runs to catch the little green Pokemon) Ash Ketchum: '''What's that?! '''Emerl: '''I don't know? '''Philmac: Huh? (The little green Pokemon hits Serena right in the face as it jumps in the horizon and prepares to land on Bonnie) Bonnie: Come on! I've got you! (Bonnie catches it) Eddy: Did you get it? (Bonnie looks in her arms and the little green Pokemon was not here) Bonnie: Where'd it go? (It is revealed the little green Pokemon was under Bonnie's shirt and starts to move around thus tickling her) That tickles! G-Merl: Bonnie, what are you doing? (Bonnie catches the little green Pokemon) Bonnie: There I gotcha! (The little green Pokemon looks at Bonnie) Are you a Pokemon? Goosey Goo! (Bonnie tickles the little green Pokemon, then it looked at Bonnie again and then she tickles the unknown Pokemon again as she laughs) Bonnie: So cute! Kari Kamiya: It is kinda a cute. Fluttershy: Did you see that Pokemon before? Clemont: I've never seen that Pokemon before. Percy: I know, It's weird. Philmac: Uhh.... Okay? But to be honest, I've never seen it before either. N.A.N.O.: Me neither... Philmac: (sighs) Snoof: That green gel is too adorable. Twilight Sparkle: Ash and Serena you guys do have Pokedex try to analyze this Pokemon. Ash Ketchum: Great idea, Twilight. I'll use the Pokedex. Serena: We do have new ones. Agumon: Now can you check it out, Ash? Ash Ketchum: Let me see. Ash's Pokedex: No Data. Tai Kamiya: '''That's weird. '''Serena: Wait. Let me try. Serena's Pokedex: No Data. Serena: It really didn't work after all. Teslo: I don't get it. Clemont: So do think it could be a new species of Pokemon? Donald Duck: Wow! Goofy: Gwoosh! - Bonnie: So who are you? T.K. Takaishi: So what's you gotta name him? - - - - Clemont: Squishy Serena: Nice to meet you, Squishy. Shippo: It looks really cute. Sango: So what can we do with it? Izzy Izumi: If we can figure out what's Squishy's real name is if it's a normal or a Legendary Pokemon. (Then suddenly someone coming this way it was A herd of Dodrio) Inuyasha: What the heck? Sora Takenouchi: Where did those Dodrio herd come from? Emerl: I don't know,but someone chasing them. - - - - T.K. Takaishi (Season 2): Grovyle that trainer belongs to.. Sawyer: Grovyle! (catching his breath) Grovyle! All Heroes: Sawyer! - - - - Celosia: Well, well... trying to run away are you now? You're a bad little Z. Drapion, Pin Missile go! (Drapion fires Pin Missile) - - - - - - (The Zackbots grabs the heroes) Bonnie: Squishy! Clemont: We're trapped! Sawyer: Let me go! Inuyasha: Unhand me! Major Nixel: Nobody can save you now! Bowser: Now it's time to take the heroes away. Tai Kamiya: No! (Before the villains could attack the heroes, then suddenly...) ???: Pepper Breath! ???: Fiery Fastball! ???: Sesimic Speaker! ???: Seed Blast! ???: Ninja Blade! ???: Guardian Barrage! ???: Drill Tornado! ???: Rolling Upper! (The attacks came out of nowhere stopping the villains from attacking the heroes) Emerl: Is everyone okay? Ash Ketchum: What was that!? Serena: Look! (They look up to see the other DigiDestined and their Digimon) ???: Need a help? Ash Ketchum: You bet we do. ???: I like the spirit and you know what time it is? ???: Yeah it's fighting time! Bloom: Come on girls let's transform. Winx Enchantinx! (Bloom, Flora, Musa, Stella, Tecna and Aisha transform into Enchantinx form.) Inuyasha: It's payback time! - - - - - Marcus Damon: '''Let's get them! '''Agumon (Data Squad): '''Pepper Breath! Shoutmon: Rock'n' Roller! - - - - - - '''Ash Ketchum: Who are you guys? Marcus Damon: I'm Marcus Damon and this my partner Agumon. Agumon (Data Squad): '''Nice to meet you. '''Mikey Kudo: My name is Mikey Kudo. Shoutmon: '''I'm Shoutmon. (Who's that Pokemon? segment starts) '''All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's um... Bonnie: Squishy! (Back to the episode. We cut to Lysandre's lab) Pain: Pain! Panic: And Panic! Pain & Panic: Reporting for duty! Hades: Fine, fine, fine. Just let us know you caught Z-1. Panic: We tried, but the heroes got away with it. Xerosic: What!? Bryony: How? Zach Varmitech: (Gulp) Well is uh... Mr. Ross: '''Tell us already! '''Major Nixel: It's... the other DigiDestined and their Digimon have join forces with the heroes and stopped us. Panic: It's true. Bryony & Aliana: What!? Xerosic: What did you say!? Maleficent: Fools! Hades: (In rage) WHAT!?! THE OTHER DIGIDESTINED AND THEIR DIGIMON ARE HERE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US!!! Pain & Panic: (Begging for mercy) We are worms! (Turns into worms) Worthless worms! Major Nixel: '''Okay, I didn't say out loud. '''Jafar: Unbelievable! How dare those other DigiDestined and their Digimon have come here and ruined our plans to capture Z-1 and destroy those heroes including Ash Ketchum! Xerosic: This is extremely disappointed. Eric: Very disappointed, Xerosic! Maleficent: We've been disgrace the sorce of all evil. Icy: No matter the new moon will arise then Ash's friend Inuyasha will become 100% human form. Jafar: ( evil grin) Interested! Hades: Oh yeah! (evil giggle) Primus Onslaught: 'When we upgrade we will become stronger then Zygarde. '''Shredder: '''We can't forget about destroying those turtles and the other heroes. '''Prince Hans: '''Correct. We villains will be unbeatable than those pathetic heroes, when we have two Zygardes. Tonight we villains will attack the heroes and capture Z-1. '''Dr. Drakken: '''Good Plan. Although what about the others. '''Shego: ' Listen, get them, then will talk. '''Bryony: '''All right then, how about I'll take care of Z-1. '''Aliana: '''That would be just fine, I'll take care of Z-2, okay. '''Bryony: '''It would've been easier if they'd left it up to us from the beginning. '''Aliana: '''With Mable and Celosia. '''Aliana & Bryony: '''Nah. '''Mable: '''Be quiet! '''Celosia: '''I'm still going to catch that, Z, you know! '''Prince Hans: '''Stop your arguing! '''Dr. Drakken: Just go capture Z-1 and Z-2! Mable: Would you please stop the yelling! Celosia: Don't go crazy over Z, Dr. Drakken! Xerosic: Alright just play nice. King Nixel: 'Enough of talking. I want you Major Nixel and Nixels to go and capture Z-1. And then crush the Mixels and those DigiDestined and their Digimon. '''Major Nixel: '''As you wish your highness! '''Spectre: '''Oh, Sheer, Gavro, Foolscap. Go with Bryony, Aliana and the others to go and capture Z-1. '''Sheer: '''Yes sir. '''Gavro: '''Okay. '''Foolscap: '''Right away, I'm on it! '''Mr. Ross: '''Hydreigon and Honchkrow, go with Team Flare and capture Z-1 and bring it here. And don't let those heroes get in you're way. (Hydreigon and Honchkrow nods in agreement) '''Mr. Ross: '(He opens the portal) Remember my two Pokémon servents, when it's nighttime and the heroes are sleeping, go attack them and grab Z-1. And I'll transport you guys back here. (Hydreigon and Honchkrow goes in the portal transporting them to the forest) '''Shego: '''Let's go. '''Apocalymon: '''Get going Team Flare. '''Maleficent: '''Go. And do not failed us. (The villains walk in the portal as we cut to the sunset and the heroes now exhausted from escaping Team Flare) '''Ash Ketchum: '''What was all that anyway? '''Marcus Damon: It was Team Flare. But we're here to help you guys take Team Flare down. Kazu Shioda: You guys okay? Ash Ketchum: Yeah, thanks for saving us, guys. Tai Kamiya: '''Thanks for saving our lives, Marcus. Ash Ketchum: Yeah, thanks. We know your name, but we don't know your other friend's names? Mikey Kudo: Oh yeah we forget introduce to our friends. Thomas H. Norstein: Hi I'm Thomas and this is my partner Gaomon. Gaomon: Pleasure to meet you. Yoshi Fujieda: I'm Yoshi and this my partner Lalamon. Lalamon: Hello everybody. Keenan Crier: Me Keenan and this is my friend Falcomon. Falcomon: Hi everyone. Jeremy Tsurgi: I'm Jeremy. Angie Hinomoto: The name is Angie. Ballastiamon: Hello everyone I'm Ballastiamon. Dorulumon: Hi my name is Dorulumon and this is my friend Cutemon. Cutemon: Hello guys. Kazu Shioda: We already know our buddy, Ash. So let us introduce ourselves to your new friends. I'm Kazu. Guardromon: I am Guradromon. Kenta Kitagawa: My name is Kenta and this my partner MarineAngemon. MarineAngemon: Hello! Suize Wong: I'm Henry's little sister Suize. Lopmon: And I'm Lopmon, Suize's partner. Jeri Katou: My name is Jeri Katou. Calumon: Hello, hello, hello! '''Ash Ketchum: Hey, Calumon. Did you miss me? Calumon: (Jumps and hugs Ash) I did miss you and Pikachu! Bonnie: You are so cute like Squishy! Calumon: Thanks! (Calumon and Squishy looked at each other) Calumon: Hi there! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Izzy Izumi: '''Gather around everyone. '''Kenta Kitagawa: '''What is it, Izzy? '''Izzy Izumi: '''Gennai's back. He wants to speak to us. (Now we go to the heroes talk to Gennai as an hologram) '''Ash Ketchum: Hello again, Gennai. Sawyer: Who is that guy? Tai Kamiya: This is Gennai, Sawyer. Sawyer, Gennai. Gennai: A pleasure to meet you, Sawyer. Sawyer: You too. - - - - Tai Kamiya: '''Tell us something about this little green Pokémon with red spot on it's chest, like what's Squishy's real name is? '''Gennai: '''Uh, the name? '''Tai Kamiya: '''Yeah. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Tell us, what's Squishy's real name is? '''Gennai: '''Is... I forgot. (Everyone are shocked hearing that Gennai didn't know the real name) '''Tai Kamiya: '''Gennai?! '''Mordecai: '''Dude? I thought you knew everything about all Pokémon including this green one! - - '''Gennai: A group of new villainous teams are after Squishy, but there after their mortal enemy which is the only Ash Ketchum - - - - (At dusk) Sawyer: Hey Ash! Is just me or your friend Inuyasha looks different? Inuyasha: Don't worry about me Sawyer you should prepare round two on next battle against Team Flare. Bonnie: Inuyasha your dog ears,your fangs,and claws are gone. Inuyasha: If you think I protect your new friend Squishy this time,you better think again. Serena: Ash, what happening to Inuyasha? Ash Ketchum: Well you see the new moon is already up. Inuyasha: Yes, I'm not a half demon anymore. Clemont: You mean your fully human. Inuyasha: Yeah for while. Bloom: So,how long he stay as human form Ash? Ash Ketchum: It'll takes a while when sun comes up he'll be half demon again when the new moon passed on another week and/or month. Myoga: He's right, for him the time has come a new cycle when the moon is dark. Clemont: Now I get it - - Ash Ketchum: No matter what happens to you Inuyasha we'll always be there to protect you Inuyasha: (smile on Ash) Thanks Ash your my great best friend I ever had. (Later that night, everyone are sleeping. But Squishy is not as it closes it's eyes connecting the Zygarde cell to see Celosia and Team Flare Grunts are walking in the forest. Then we see Mr. Ross' Hydreigon and Honchkrow are not far from here, they are close to the heroes' camp) Mr. Ross: '''(Speaker) Alright, go get 'em. Use, Dragon Pulse and Dark Pulse! (Hydreigon and Honchkrow pops out of the bushes and fire they're attacks on the heroes' camp and woke the heroes up) '''Sonic: What was that!? Ash Ketchum: It's Hydreigon and Honchkrow! Sawyer: What are they doing here? Emerl: I think those two dark type Pokemon are working with those strange people. G-merl: I think your right Emerl. - Yolei Inoue: Go, Hawkmon! Digi-armor energize! (Hawkmon armor digivolve to Halsemon the Wings of Love) Cody Hida: Ready Armadillomon? Armadillomon: Time to teach bad guys a lot of lesson. Cody Hida: Digi-armor Energize! (Armadillomon armor digivolve to Digmon the Drill of Power.) Izzy Izumi: Tentomon time to digivolve. Tentomon: Right! (Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon.) - Bloom: Winx Enchantinx! (Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Musa and Aisha transform into Enchantinx form) Ash Ketchum: Inuyasha, Sawyer, my friends, and I will protect you. I know your sword can't transformed at night in new moon. Inuyasha: Okay thanks Ash. Tai Kamiya: We'll protect you too Inuyasha. Davis Motomiya: Us too! Ash Ketchum: Alright let's go! - - - Celosia: Enough! This is getting all very old! Cross-Poison, go! (Celosia fires Cross-Poison) Three Team Flare Grunts: Dark Pulse now! (Two Houndour and one Skorupi fires Dark Pulse) Three Dr. Drakken's Men: Poison Sting! (Golbat, Crobat and Garbodor fires Poison Sting) Gaomon: Look out! (The heroes dodges the attacks) Thomas H. Norstein: Everyone go protect Squishy Gaomon and I fight with Team Flare. Emerl: Good luck Thomas! Come on team let's move out. All Heroes: Right! Thomas H. Norstein: Ready Gaomon! Gaomon: Sir,yes sir! Thomas H. Norstein: DNA Charge! (Gaomon digivolve to... Gaogamon.) - (As the heroes continue running suddenly a stone edge attack appears out of nowhere stopping them) Rika Nonaka: What was that? (Mr. Ross' Guards and their Pokemon team showed up) Serena: Where did they come from?! Renamon: We better look out. Mr. Ross' Guard #1: Hand over Z-1 and no gets hurt. Bonnie: Never! Leave Squishy alone! Mr. Ross' Guard #1: Very well then, we'll do it by force. Get them! All Mr. Ross' Guards: Use Stone Edge/Shadow Ball/Dark Pulse! (Krokorok uses Stone Edge, Golbat fires Shadow Ball and Houndour fires Dark Pulse, but the heroes quickly dodges them) Renamon: Diamond Storm! Biyomon: Spiral Twister! (They fire their attacks hitting the ground thus blinding Mr. Ross' Guards and their Pokemon team, as the smoke clears away the heroes quickly escapes) Mr. Ross: Go use Skarmory to go after them! Mr. Ross' Guard: Yes, sir! (Mr. Ross' guards threw their Pokeballs letting out their army of Skarmory as the army of Steel and Flying type Pokemon flies to follow the heroes. Now we see the heroes trying to cross the river by jumping rock to rock) Lalamon: Keep going, everyone. (Suddenly something flies down passing by the heroes causing Bonnie, Serena, Sora, Mimi,Kari (Season 2), Rika, Zoe and Yoshi to fall down the river) Renamon: '''Are you okay? '''Rika Nonaka: Where did that come from? - Bonnie: Where's Squishy!? - - (The shadow that did a sneak attack on them comes out of the darkness reveals to be Hydreigon) Serena: What is that? Clemont: It's Hydreigon! (Then an army of Skarmory shows up cornering the heroes) Sora Takenouchi: And there's an army of Skarmory! - Clemont: Chespin, Pin Missile! (Chespin fires Pin Missile on Hydreigon, but it withstands the attack) Clemont: What!? Renamon: Hydreigon is still standing! Bloom: Leave the rest to us. Dragon Energy! Stella: Sunbeam Shower! Tecna: Magnetic Storm! Musa: Soundwave Attack! Flora: Glowing Green Ivy! Aisha: Morphic Attack Plasma Pulse! (The Winx team launches their attacks on an army of Skarmory and knocks them down) - - - (Squishy was seen lying on the rock as it wakes up and hops off to escape) Shego: (Off-screen) There you are! (Bryony, two Team Flare Grunts and the villains are here on top of the hills. Two Team Flare grunts threw their Pokéballs summoning Houndour and Sneasel. Squishy tries to run, but Dr. Drakken's Aggron appears out of nowhere stopping it's path) Bryony: We've got you now! You still needed for our experiments, so give it up! (Next she threw her Pokéball letting out her Bisharp, while Shego's Sableye and Maleficent's Goons jumps down the hill cornering Squishy) Dr. Blowhole: We win, Z! Sheer: The game is over now. Sheldon J. Plankton: (Laughing evilly) Who's gonna save you now? No one! Now it's time to go back where you belong! (Squishy begins to glow and lets out a sonic wave to call all the Zygarde cells and they all get absorbed by Squishy as it begins to transform) Foolscap: What in the?! (Squishy transforms into Zygarde 10% forme) Bryony: What?! I was not told about this! Gavro: Z transformed into it's new forme? I've never seen that before. (Maleficent's Goons looked in shocked) Shego: It transformed into it's 10% form! (Squishy unleashes Land's Wrath forcing the villains to retreat) Bryony: All right, retreat! Dr. Eggman: It's no use! Pull back, pull back, pull back! Jack Spicer: Let's get out of here! Shego: '''Retreat, Sableye! Retreat! (Shego's Sableye runs to follow it's trainer, now we go the heroes) '''Lalamon: What was that? Bonnie: It's Squishy! I just know it is! - - - - - - - (Ash sees the sun is coming up) Ash Ketchum: Inuyasha! The sun is rising up and you know what that means. Inuyasha: Oh yeah! (Ash and Inuyasha are smile each other because they have big surprise) Stormy: Looks like your friend is done for. Darcy: He's going on a trip to another world. Icy: I have to agree your friend Inuyasha will be perfect to become a frozen ice. Ash Ketchum: Is that so? The Trix: Huh? (Ash and Inuyasha smile each other again and giggle) Darcy: What's so funny you two? Stormy: What are you smile Ash your friend Inuyasha is a human now. Ash Ketchum & Inuyasha: Don't be so sure about that. (Inuyasha transform back to half demon.) Sawyer: Inuyasha's hairs turns back to white and he's got his ears back too. Ash Ketchum: Yeah, now he's half demon again. Inuyasha: That's right Ash the new moon is gone for now and I'm back. Ash Ketchum: Tai, Matt we need WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon help. Tai Kamiya: Right! Matt Ishia: You got it Ash! Tai Kamiya: Agumon time to digivolve. Matt Ishia: You too Gabumon! (Agumon warp digivolve to WarGreymon.) (Gabumon warp digivolve to MetalGarurumon.) - - Mikey Kudo: Leave the rest of us to finish them. Ready Shoutmon! Shoutmon: Ready as always Mikey. Mikey Kudo: Shoutmon! Shoutmon: Oh yeah! Mikey Kudo: Ballistamon! Ballistamon: Booyah baby! Mikey Kudo: Dorulumon! Dorulumon: (roar) Mikey Kudo: Starmon Pickmonz! Digi-Fuse! Shoutmon and their friends: Digi-fuse! ShoutmonX4: ShoutmonX4! Ash Ketchum: Whoa that is so cool. ShoutmonX4: Why thank you Ash. Alright Trix it's time to end this game. (The Trix growls) - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: It's good your half demon again. Inuyasha: Thanks Ash. (Now we go to Squishy releases the cells back where they belong as it grows tired and injured a little bit) Mr. Ross: (Speaker) The heroes are coming this way, get back to Lysandre's lab as soon as possible now! Dr. Drakken: This isn't over yet, Z-1! Aggron, return! (He returns his knocked out Pokemon back to his Pokeball and then flies on the hovercraft to escape) Bonnie: It's Squishy! - - - (Now we cut to an injured Bryony lies back on the truck) Wicked Lady: What happened? Bryony: Guess what, Celosia and Wicked Lady? Z had another form! Celosia: Huh? Wicked Lady: I saw the whole thing already. It transformed into it's 10% forme. Eric: So... Z can transform into it's 10% forme just like the other one can transform into it's 50% forme. - - (As the sunrises we see Z-2 as Zygarde 50% form watches the sunrises) Narrator: Anistar Gym Leader, Olympia had promotion, a vision! She saw a flickering green flame engulf Kalos threatening to consume all of it's people and Pokemon in a raging, swirling fire! (Now we cut to the heroes wave good bye to Sawyer and Grovyle as they walk away and then we see Alain along with the D-Team, Alpha Gang, their dinosaurs, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and Rufus walking by) Narrator: Our heroes aren't unaware of it yet, but that raging swirling fire has already begun to draw them in. (As they all talk to each other, they did not see Alain and his friends who walked past by) Narrator: What awaits them at the end of their experiences has yet to be discovered, as the journey continues. (Then we see Mr. Ross and his Hydreigon and Honchkrow are hiding in the bushes while they're spying on the heroes as Mr. Ross uses his binoculars to take a closer look to see Squishy in Bonnie's bag) Mr. Ross: '''Nice try, Team Robot. But soon it will be time to set the game winning spike. (Laughs then coughs) I should probably checked out. (Laughs evilly as he and his Hydreigon and Honchkrow goes into the portal) (Now we cut to Lysandre's Lab is where Lysandre, Xerosic, the Villains and Lysandre's recruits are watching the image of Squishy as Zygarde 10% form unleashes Land's Wrath attack) '''Xerosic: This is the Z we've never seen before! Bowser: You should've seen how strong it was when it transformed into it's new form! Maleficent: Very interesting. Lysandre: That's true, the power of Z is still a mystery to us. Prince Hans: It will be perfect if we capture it and control it. We will destroy the heroes and even kill our mortal enemy. Jafar: Yes. Vanitas: Just you wait heroes. Once we will unleash our wrath upon you... then we will rule the world! Lysandre: Hurry and retrieve it. Xerosic: Yes! Mr. Ross: Yes, boss. (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts